1. Field of the Invention. The invention relates to a roof arrangement and to a method for mounting a roof arrangement for a cabriolet vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art. EP 0 845 378 A1 discloses a cabriolet vehicle with a roof structure that has front and rear roof elements. The front roof element extends between a windshield frame and a roll bar, and the rear roof element adjoins the roll bar. The rear roof element comprises a rear window with a border frame that surrounds an upper transverse edge and two lateral edges of the rear window. The border frame is drawn to the front sufficiently at the upper transverse edge of the rear window to close the upper transverse section of the roll bar completely when the rear roof element is closed. A folding top compartment lid is connected to the lower edge of the border frame of the rear window. The folding top compartment lid is configured so that two side limbs of the folding top compartment lid are drawn further to the front than the lower end regions of the border frame. The border frame, the rear window, the folding top compartment lid and an inner parcel shelf form a prefabricated structural unit.
A roof structure of the type described above has a plurality of links arranged on respective folding top bearings to displace the respective roof elements. Moreover, the rear roof element is configured so that in the closed state the border frame completely covers the upper transverse section of the roll bar for stability reasons.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved roof arrangement and an improved method for mounting a roof arrangement for a cabriolet vehicle to improve stability and to simplify mounting of the roof arrangement.